Another world
by Domcia880
Summary: Lovino was an ordinary teenager with many problems, but when he met a certain Spaniard, who helped him, his life turned upside down. Can he teach a demon how to acts in human world? And what is this yellow ball of feathers which seems to be so close to this bastard?


Well, some people on deviantart wanted me to do the english version of "Inny świat" which is my own story, and because I have an account on fanfiction, I decided to upload this here as well.

Do you like stories about demons? Then go ahead and read this! And please, tell me if you find any grammatical errors. This will really help me with my english progress.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Hetalia.

* * *

It was a little chilly outside when I was heading back home from Arthur's house, but that good wine Francis gave me, was still warming me up from the inside. Even the white, cold snow didn't bother me like it always have, which meant I had to be kind of drunk. Though I didn't feel dizzy at all, and this was really odd because when people were in the same place as Feliks was, they always woke up with a damn hangover in the weirdest places they wouldn't even think about earlier.

Well, I wasn't like them. I liked to drink a little, but I definitively did not like when my head was pounding like a bitch in the morning. Since I once woke up next to naked Ivan without my pants on I reduced my drinking to one, fine glass of wine or whisky or whatever they had. And it was funnier to look at a bunch of drunken idiots when I was sober.

A quiet sigh escape my lips as I put my frozen hands to the pocket to warm them up a little, because I have forgotten my damn gloves on Arthur's coffee table. It wasn't too cold outside when I've leaved his place so I have thought I can stand my way home without them. Or maybe it was just my laziness…

Returning to my friends. I really shouldn't be thinking about them like they would be any problem. Of course, they were beyond annoying, especially Feliks, but they were the people I could hang out with, talk and even laugh. Which was good for my health, I guess, because my stupid little brother was fucking torturing me with his own friends, until I met Arthur. Yeah, since then my life has changed and more important, Feliciano stopped the whole whining that I was about to die alone.

I smiled a little, remembering how my brother was worried about me, as I pulled the key out from my pocket to open the lock in the front door of my house. When I was inside, I undressed my jacket and then threw it on the cabinet.

"Where have you been?" I heard my mother voice when I was about to take off the shoes as well. I looked at her red face, which I assumed was from worrying. Or was she just angry?

"I had told you before that I was going to Arthur." I simply said, trying to avoid her eyes. Shit, I wasn't in the mood to fight with her, all I wanted right now was laying under my hot, thick duvet in my big bed… " Well…" I started, not knowing what to say more.

"Do you know what time it is?!" she yelled at me, angry. " No, of course you don't! You even switched off your cell phone!"

And this was how the fucking hell appeared in this moment. Mum was yelling about a curfew, my reprehensible behavior and that she smelled the alcohol. She even reminded me my age, like every night like this one. Seriously, what was she expecting from an ordinary teenager? That I would be a good boy and would go to bed so early? Well, I wasn't Feli…

Speaking of him… Now he was standing at the door, rubbing his eyes with right hand, and I assumed my mother's damned yells have woken him up.

"Veh, what's going on?"

"Why can't you be like him?" My mother then said, pointing at Feliciano's sleepy figure with her finger. "Why can't you be as good as him?!"

It felt as if she slapped me in the face. She never told me something like that. That I was a pain in the ass, of course, but she has never compared me to _him _before. And I didn't know why, but it hurt me more than the hardest hit in the face would.

"If…" I started, hesitated for a moment. I really didn't know what I should say, but I have known one thing. I was extremely angry right now. "If I am a hell of bother for you, then I'm fucking sorry for my existence!"

Well, I think I was lucky that I didn't take off my warm, winter shoes in the first place, otherwise I would've run away from this house only in my socks. The jacket was still on the cabinet, though, but at least I was wearing a hoodie.

The further I was from the house, the quieter voices I was hearing. It sounded like they were calling me, but I didn't give a fuck about them anymore. Shit, why was my mum so stubborn? Why couldn't she understand that me and Feli was a different person and that I would never be like him!

I stopped running, and then I leaned my hands and head against a tree, panting irregularly. I didn't even realize when the tears started flowing from my eyes, because a moment later I was crying all the way. I felt like either destroying something or hitting someone, but because there was no one here, an old oak was taking my hits.

"Why does it always end up like this?!" I cried, feeling broken. It wasn't our first time fighting, but I have never escaped before.

I didn't give a damn about the pain in my hands, because I was too overwhelmed with my emotions. Maybe I was acting like the biggest idiot in the world, but I think I already reached my limits. Fuck, even the toughest guy cried sometimes.

"What makes him so special, damn it?!" I screamed as I hit the tree's bark with my already sore hand once again, causing that some blood stayed on it. "Maybe it would be better if I…"

And then something fell on me.

I squeaked, surprised when the snow get behind my shirt and I was trying to get up, but someone was laying on me.

What the fuck? I mean… what the fuck?!

I was about to scream or something when all of a sudden the whole weight have leaved me, so I could finally sit. Then someone shouted: "Damn, it's so cold here!" and I looked up to see a guy who was brushing the snow off of his shirt. I was sitting there, stunned, because he was wearing a summer clothes, but what really shocked me was that he was floating in the air.

"Well, your expression tells me that you summoned me accidentally."

The chestnut-haired man looked down at me, his arms around his body to probably keep himself warm. Well, it was fucking freezing, what was he thinking putting on only a thin shirt? But my mind was occupied by something else, exactly by what he has just said.

"I summoned you?" I ask, confused.

"When the blood is shed onto a secular object" he touched the old oak, sending it a mysterious look " a devil will appear. If you didn't mean to summon me, then…"

"This is not funny!" I cut off his sentence. I lowered my head down, covering my eyes with the auburn strands of hair. I didn't know if this was the alcohol fault, or he was just a fucker who dared to mess with me, but that kind of crap wasn't going to give me any fun . "If you think I would believe you… Ah…"

And then I was flying. Well, not exactly, because this damned latino guy was holding me tightly in his arms.

"Do you believe me _now_?" He asked, sounded as if he was proud of himself.

I was about to yelled at him for holding me like that, but when I looked down the old phobia came out from my inside. Oh shit, I felt like I was petrified.

I think he realized something (or it was my steel grip squeezing the hell out of his arm), because then he asked: "Hey, what's wrong? Are you afraid of heights?" I nodded as my eyes closed. " I didn't know! Sorry!"

I felt a little dizzy when my feet touch the ground, but it was good to have a stable grunt under them.

"Now that I explained this to you, you can tell me your wish!" The man exclaimed, a wide smile decorated his face, as if he was the only one who would use his own offer. "Though you have to know that something may turn against you later, so be careful."

And then he started talking about people who for example have asked for someone to fall in love with them or just for money, what happened the most in that case.

"So, do you have any wishes?" he asked, cocking his head to look at me with curiosity.

I went still for a moment to think about this.

_What should I wish for?_

"I wish…" I started, clenching my hands into fists. The man never leaved his sight from me as he waited for my answer. "I wish my mother would treat me and Feliciano equally. That's all."

I looked down at my feet, a bit embarrassed. I know I was acting like an idiot and maybe I was even childish, but I couldn't do anything about that. I really had had enough that my mum was babying Feliciano all the time and I was just set aside like an unwanted toy.

My thoughts were chased away by a mild glow. I looked at the demon and first what caught my attention was his crimson eyes. It startled me a bit, because I had no fucking idea what was going on, but I calmed down when the next moment everything was over and this bastard smiled at me again.

"I'm done." The men chirped, then he stretched his arms over his head and he looked down at me again. "I'm Antonio, by the way."

"Lovino." I muttered, a little surprised when he approached me, still being in the air, but I squeezed the hand he offered me.

"Lovino." He repeated, smiling softly. "Aren't you cold? Do you want me to take you home?"

I rejected. I definitively didn't want to be in his arms again, and moreover I would fucking throw up at him if he'd lift me up once again. And that would be extremely embarrassing, so fuck this.

"Aren't _you _cold?" I asked, remembering that he was still wearing a damn t-shirt in the middle of winter. Was he stupid?

"Well, the last time I was here, it was warm." He informed me, and then he sighed heavily. "I should have bought a suitcase for my clothes like my friends did."

"The last time you were here…" I repeated the important part of his sentence. I mean, I thought it was important. "You aren't from this world, are you?"

"The less you will know, the better you will sleep this night."

I thought about this answer for a moment. Well, he wasn't going to tell me, was he? But I guess, it was okay, better not to know too much.

"I'm going home, damn it." I said, when a cold wind blew at my face, causing the chills running down my spine. It was around 2 am, and I was only in my hoodie, after all.

"I have to go back either. It was a pleasure meeting you, Lovino." The demon smiled. "I think we are not going to meet each other again, so goodbye."

"Yeah." I mumbled quietly and I wanted to look at him once more, but Antonio wasn't here anymore. I looked around myself to make sure he was gone.

When I stepped back in the house and put off my shoes, mum just threw her arms around my neck to hug me tightly, so did my brother. They both were crying, mumbling sorry and other things into my ear. It felt really stunning to have someone who finally care about you as you always wanted. So I closed my eyes and returned the hug, smiling widely and mentally saying thank you to a certain demon.

* * *

The next day I couldn't stop thinking about Antonio at all. For a moment I have even thought that I just dreamed about him this night, but my mother's morning acts refused this. In school I couldn't focus on the lessons, because I kept thinking about his scarlet eyes and the fear I was feeling back there. And of course, I didn't tell anybody about my little adventure. Who would believe me, anyway?

Before school I went back home, because I didn't feel to meet with my friends. Putting off the shoes I heard the voices from a living room. When I stepped there, I noticed that my mother and Feliciano were sipping the tea and between them was sitting a man. It took me a while to realize it was… Antonio. And he had something yellow on his head.

What the fuck was a chicken doing there?!

When Antonio finally noticed my presence, he smiled widely at me, made me speechless.

"Hello, Lovino."


End file.
